The New Generation
by Readrawrite
Summary: Cassi and Scorp have arrived at Hogwarts with their friends. What mischief will they get up to? Could be considered as sequel to my 19 years later story.
1. Friends and Foes

_This is a story about Draco and Hermione's children_ _.It will be told from Cassi's pov._

 **Disclamer: I only own the story line**

I'm on the train to Hogwarts. I'm so nervous I mean honestly I've been wait for this my whole life. I've read _Hogwarts a History_ more times than I can count. Earlier this month I convinced mum I needed the text books straight away so we went and got them for Scorp and I. I read them all. Scorp is my brother by the way.

"Cassi? Earth to Cassi?" Scorp says waving his hand in front of his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing" He says grinning.

Before I can do anything a boy opens the door to our compartment and asks

"May I sit here the other places are full"

"Sure" My brother and I say. We would have sat with Albus and James but they disappeared as soon as we got on the train.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy ,but you can call me Cassi." I say.

He turns to face my brother and asks who he is.

"I'm Scorpius twin brother to Cassi , you can call me Scorp though" My brother says.

"Cool I'm Dustin Zabini" He says.

We talk and become friends. Blaise ,his dad, was our dads best friend until he moved away and they lost contact. Dustin had read many books and we talk a bit about our favorites.

Just then Albus came in with an unknown boy by his side.

"Hey Scorp" Al says.

"Hey Al. Meet Dustin Zabini" Scorp says.

"Nice too meet you" Al says to Dustin," Guys meet Damon Nott"

"Hey" we all say.

"Hi" He says back.

"Can we sit here?" Says Al.

"Yea" I say.

Soon we've all become the best of friends.

Suddenly a boy with fiery red hair comes in.

"Hello" He sneers.

"Hello" we all say in unison.

"I'm Thatcher Weasley. You guys are going to be my friends" He says.

"No we're not" I say.

"Why" Thatcher says.

"Because you're being mean" Dustin says.

"Yea and we're not going to be friends with someone like you" Says Damon.

"We're not going to be friends with anyone who tells us to be their friend" Albus says.

"And if you don't mind we'd like to change into our robes now" Says Scorp.

"Fine" He sneers.

He leaves and we change into our robes. As soon as we arrive at Hogwarts we board the boats. Dustin, Damon, Scorp, Al, and I all ride together. All of us file into the hall to get sorted.

Albus is the first to get called up out of our little group.

"Gryffindor" The hat yells.

I'm next.

"Hmmm" the hat contemplates.

"You've got brains, but you're also brave" it says.

"Ravenclaw" it shouts.

Damon gets placed in Slytherin.

Dustin in Ravenclaw like me.

Scorpius in Slytherin with Damon.

Thatcher Weasley gets into Hufflepuff.

After the feast we go to our respective houses. Ravenclaw is like a miniature library with bookshelves in the common room. The common room is as tall as two stories with a platform going around the middle. The roof is glass and on the platform there is a window overlooking the black lake with a telescope positioned in front of it.

Dustin and I look at each other ,breath a sigh of amazement, then tear off looking at books and the telescope. I go to my room that I share with a girl called Stella Longbottom. Her mother is Luna. She is quite nice. I grab some parchment from my trunk and sit down at one of the tables in the common room. I write a letter to my parents telling them about my train ride and the sorting. Dustin who is sitting beside me does the same.

That evening I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

 _Hope u enjoyed thx for reading. Plz review._


	2. Exploring the Castle

_Hey, this is chapter 2. Enjoy. Oh btw if u have any ideas for the story plz tell me. Also...there is no also._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters**

This morning I wake up thinking of classes. Then I remember that we don't have classes as it is orientation week. After the battle, Hogwarts had changed the teaching style. Instead of one class for all the students in the year they had three based on how much you knew. Orientation week was when you would be tested on all the subjects to see what level you'd be in. There are no tests today so I figured I'd just explore the castle.

As I walk into the common room I see Dustin and a few other boys from our year.

"Hey," I say with a little wave.

"Hey," Dustin says.

"Who are your new friends?" I ask him.

"The boys from my dorm room" He explains.

"Cool maybe you could formally introduce them to me sometime," I say.

"Sure,but not now," He says.

"Ok ,well, I'm going to go explore the castle." I say,"Want to join me?"

"Why not," Dustin says smiling.

I smiled and we walk out of the common room.

"So where do you want to go," I ask.

"Doesn't really matter," Dustin says.

"Okay," I say.

"So what level of class do you think you'll get into?" He asks.

"I'm hoping to make it into advanced." I say,"You?'

"Same actually," He says.

"Great," I say.

"So what's your favorite class?" He asks.

"DADA I think." I say,"Though I love charms and transfiguration also"

"Nice. My favorite is potions" Dustin says.

"So who were those boys?" I ask.

"Ummm let's see, there's Owen, Jack, and Cayden," He says.

"Ok, cool," I say.

"So who's in your dorm with you?" asks Dustin.

"Stella, Larissa, and Hayley," I say.

I suddenly realize that we approaching the grounds.

"Would you like to go back to our house to prepare for our placement?" He asks.

"Sounds good," I say, and we head back into the castle.

Just as we're passing the great hall we run into my brother, Damon, and Albus.

"Hey guys," I say to them.

"Hey Cass," Scorp and Al say. Damon just waves.

"What have I told you about calling me Cass?" I demand.

"Ummm not to?" Al asks meekly.

"Exactly," I say back.

"Sorry sis," Scorp says.

Meanwhile, Dustin and Damon have been talking about the differences in houses and what not. We join in and have a good conversation. The whole time I cannot stop myself from looking into Dustin's eyes. They're most intriguing one of them being an indigo blue and the other and emerald green.

He catches me staring and I immediately blush. Soon after the conversation ends and we head back to our houses.

"So, what is it about me that you find so interesting?" Dustin asks.

"Youreyes," I mumble quickly and at a low volume.

"Didn't quite catch that" He says.

"Your eyes," I say blushing a beet red. Curse my pale complexion.

He's smirking now.

"Oh shut up" I say huffily. We are nearing the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and in a few for steps we stop.

"Password please" She asks calmly.

"Fire Crab," I say.

She swings open allowing us entrance. I enter the common room, head up to my dorm and begin to study. I also take out a fresh piece of parchment an write a letter to home.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Tomorrow are the placement tests. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I know I have what it takes to pass to advanced, but i worry that the information I need will not come to mind when I need it. How are you two faring without us? See you on the holidays._

 _Cassi_

I go to bed that night a nervous wreck.

 _I know that these chapters are super short but I hope you enjoy them all the same. Plz review._


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I was caught reading an M rated Dramione by my parents, and they weren't to happy about it so they banned me from it. Fyi if you're wonderiing when I read any fanfic I mainly read for the plot line and development of character not what ever else you might be thinking. Also I skip over any sexual stuff so I didn't see the point of me getting banned. Anyway I'm back now. One more thing, I promise that this is going to be one of the very rare Author's Notes you will read from me.

Thx for taking your time reading this,

Rdw


End file.
